Mnemosyne Information
Physical Appearance Of average height and slight, Mnemosyne has cornflower blue eyes, which sometimes look very cold, and wheat coloured hair which she binds back with a pair of plaits tied at the back of her head. She is quite pretty - not very attractive or beautiful, simply pretty - but it is seen best when she smiles. Usually, however she is quite serious and stands aloof from most others, for one reason or another. As a quaesitor she has higher standing than many other magi, as a mentem maga she believes strongly in the power of her own mind to dominate others, as a woman who has suffered the advances of many unsavoury men she is cautious of the male of the species. However, once these barriers have been overcome or when focusing on one of her pet projects she is prone to smile often. She has the pale skin of someone who spends too much time indoors and the delicate physique of someone who never does any excercise. Her hands are thin and sometimes shake when she is excited or nervous. She often fumbles with things, dropping them or knocking goblets and the like over if she is not concentrating carefully. As a result, she is particularly careful when it comes to laboratory work and is asiduous in putting things away after herself. She usually wears gowns of embroidered linen, or in colder weather when travelling she wears a plainer wool dress and a cloak. She likes to wear fine slippers, and occassionally some simple jewellery in the form of a ring or pendant. Wizard's Sigil When casting, those close to Mnemosyne briefly get a feeling of being watched. Her voting sigil has no relation to this at all, but is a wand, carved with twists and curls in a unique style, presented to her by her parens on completion of her gauntlet. Stuff I guess I can store all the exciting stuff I manage to pick up along the way here too... Magic items, mundane ones too. Vis * 1 pawn of creo. * 1 pawn of muto. Actions For my own reference, Mnemosyne has taken the following actions in the current story: *Riding *Awareness *Second Sight *Bossing the grogs about *Creo Ignem - Light *Intellego Vim - Determine aura *Creo Mentem - refreshing her memory *Acting as Chair for the meeting - Order of Hermes Lore? Laboratory A level 3 lab could look like this: *Virtues **Dedicated Building (Free), +1 Upkeep, +1 Aesthetics, +1 Re **Elevated (Free), +1 Aesthetics, +1 Au **Grand Entrance (Free), +2 Aesthetics **Lesser Feature - Desk (Minor), +1 Aesthetics, +1 Texts **Magical Heating - Superior (Free), +1 Health, +1 Aesthetics, +1 Ig **Magical Lighting - Superior (Free), +1 Aesthetics, +1 Texts, +1 Im **Mountaintop (Free), -1 Safety, +1 Upkeep, +2 Aesthetics, +2 Au **Preserved (Free), -1 Upkeep, +1 Warping, +2 Health, +1 Aesthetics, +1 Creo **Superior Construction (Free), +1 Safety, +1 Aesthetics **(Hopefully eventually) Servant(Free), +(Int/2)Safety, +1 Aesthetics, +1 Me *Size: +1(0) *Refinement: 0 *General Quality: 0 *Upkeep: +1 *Safety: 0 *Warping: +1 *Health: +3 *Aesthetics: +11 *Actice Specialities: +2 Texts, +1 Cr, +1 Re, +3 Au, +1 Im *Personality: +1 Ordered *Aura +6 Note: Apparently the rarified air and enhanced aura of the 3rd level allow the free supernatural virtue of Preserved.